


Sketchy situation

by Alex-writes-about-life (Alexwritesaboutlife)



Series: Undertale Oneshots [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Could be expanded, Drawing, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, idk - Freeform, if people like it, kinda cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesaboutlife/pseuds/Alex-writes-about-life
Summary: Sans and you...Grillby if you squint. Pretty fluffy, could warrant a second chapter.





	Sketchy situation

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is dumb I just wanted to finish this. P sure this fandom is dead? Idk if anyone’ll read this but let me know if you like it. 
> 
> Also if you’re good at finishing things let me know cause I suck. 
> 
> Please request something I have no ideas. Thank. 
> 
> Tumblr @Butterscotchpiess
> 
> Kisses. Trash Queen.

He stood in the night of the forest, sticks littering the icy ground, and trees casting ominous shadows across the cavern floor. He shoved his hands into the deep pockets of his blue hoodie, the old, bobbled material shifting over his bones, watching his warm breath leak from his mouth as he sighed, and turn to steam, then swirl away into the cold air. 

You stood next to him, a sketch pad in one hand that you had found in the dump. It was red with small metal rings which dug into the flesh of your hand, leaving raw red mark on the surface of your skin. In your other hand you lightly grasped a yellow pencil. Your hand moved lightly across the dimpled paper, almost as thought it was dancing, leaving behind a faint silvery trail. Your eyes flickered between Sans and the paper as you attempted to capture every detail of him. 

His slouch, which curved his spine so elegantly, and made him look shorter than the 6 foot he stood. His hands, thrust deep into his pockets. His far away look which twinkled with mischievous intent. The way his bones cast delicate shadows over his features.  
You knew he was uncomfortable with the rather intent staring, but you were intent to draw something and he seemed the best choice. At least he was an interesting model. 

You’d asked him if he wanted to draw something but he had shrugged and replied “nah. i don’t have the skill.”

Sans cleared his throat. You glanced up, pushing your glassed up your nose.  
“erm, think it might be a good time for a break kiddo.” He called everyone a kid, you theorised it made him feel less attached. He wasn’t good at letting his guard down.  
You set the pencil down. “Sure, my fingers are starting to ache a bit. Besides I’ve just got the shading left.” You admitted, flexing them and noting the groove the pencil was beginning to carve into the side of your finger. 

Sans cast you a concerned look. “anyway, you wanna go grillbys?”  
“Um...” You considered. You haven’t eaten since this morning, and then it had been Papyrus’ spaghetti. The tall skeleton’s cooking was...passionately made, but not so great to eat. Although, in the time you had been Underground he had improved massively. He no longer put bananas in his sauce, or left the box in with the noodles.  
However he did still burn the meals most of the time, and over mix the sauce. However...you were low on gold. You were thankful you lived with Toriel and didn’t have to pay rent. 

Whilst you were deliberating your stomach let out a growl. It was faint but broke through the silence anyway. You flushed and grasped your stomach in an effort to silence the quiet growl.  
Sans grinned a bit wider. “heh. guess your stomach spoke for ya. c’mon, i know a shortcut.”  
He turned and headed towards the ruins. You followed after him and soon fell in step with him. You walked a few more steps and suddenly arrived at Grillbys. You were used to Sans’ shortcuts by now. He would never explain how they worked, so you had given up asking long ago. The smell of chips, burgers and vinegar filled the cold air. You began to salivate. 

The two of you headed inside, and Sans was instantly mobbed by his friends. He hadn’t been in since brunch, so they were thrilled to see him. You stopped by Greater Dog to give him a pet. The fluffy dog nuzzled your face, knocking your glasses askew. You felt a cold wet nose press into your skin as he greet you. Then he resumed his game. You then headed up towards the bar, knowing Sans would join you once he had said hello. 

You lifted yourself onto the wooden stool, settling your feet on the wooden bar halfway up the legs of the stool. You set your sketchbook on the counter. Your glasses began to steam up from the warm bar, after being in the cold Snowdin air. You set them on the bar and cleaned them with your sleeve. You then pushed them back onto your face. 

“Hiya Grillby.” You nod to the fire man behind the bar. He had been watching. He probably sympathised with your glasses plight, as they began to steam up again. 

*Grillby says hello. He asks if he can get you something. 

You check your money. 20 G stares back at you.  
“One order of fries please.” You slide 15G onto the counter. The flame elemental takes the money and heads through the fire exit. 

You grab the sketchbook and open it. An outline of Sans meets your eyes. You lift the pencil and begin to shade, tracing the outline of his sockets, his skull, his clothes. You had to make do with the pencil you had, HB. Luckily it was versatile, although you’d prefer a set of them. You set down the pencil, satisfied with your work.  
Behind you, you hear a raucous burst of laughter as Sans made pun and joke after pun and joke. 

You heard the soft clank of a plate being set down next to you. You slapped the book shut swiftly. You met Grillby’s eyes with embarrassment and looked down at your plate.  
The smell of salt and vinegar invaded your nostrils. You smiled and used your fork to spear a few fries. You popped them into your mouth, steam fogging you glasses as you chewed. You swept your hair to one side of your face. 

They were crispy and fluffy, salty and tasty. The familiar zip of magic that came with monster food tingled on your tongue. You were so distracted you almost didn’t see Sans sliding into the stool next to you. 

“heh. i’m not sur’fries’ed you’re wolfing those down.” You rolled your eyes and gave him a gentle shove.  
“woah there, what happened? you were ‘chipper’ just a moment ago.”  
You snorted. “Okay stop.”  
He chuckled, deep and smooth. “so. nearly two years here now huh? how do ya feel?”  
Had it really been so long? So long since you’d seen your family? You supposed it had.  
You bit your lip. “Well...not great I guess. I mean...it’s that time that reminds me of my family you know.”  
“mmm. you ever reconsider?” He asked with a blunt tone. You didn’t need to ask what. Did you ever reconsider trapping yourself down here. Not taking Asgore’s soul. 

“No.” You replied, your answer confident. “Nothing in the world is worth killing someone.”  
Sans knew you were speaking the truth. You weren’t aggressive, you may have had determination but you were smart and kept everything in perspective.  
You were a good person. 

He leaned over and ruffled your hair. It was short and soft. He liked to feel it.When you had fallen into the underground, most of your hair had been singed or severed by attacks from monsters. So you had shaved it all off. Two years later you had decided to keep it short for convenience. 

You pushed your glasses up. “I think I’m gonna go Sans. Need to think, you know? See you later.” You pushed yourself off the stool and headed for the door.  
“later pal.” Sans watched you head for the door. The cold wins whistled in as you opened the door. It ruffled through your hair and clothes, decorating them with a light frosting of snow. The door shut, and you were gone. 

Sans turned his attention back to the counter, where your sketchbook lay. He reached over and pulled it toward him. Flipping it open he saw...an uncomfortably accurate picture of him. 

He was stood in Snowdin forest, his shoulders hunched, a light smile on his face. His legs were slightly bent from his slouch, his spine curved. The sketch was rough, but that very roughness was what made it seem as though his figure could step off the page. 

He flipped the book to a new page and picked up the pencil. He began to slowly sketch your figure. Your uneven smile. The way your cupids bow flattened and you dimples appeared. Your cowlick, that piece of hair you constantly struggled to get flat. Your glasses, halfway down your nose. The random splattering of freckles which covered the bridge of your nose and cheeks. The way your eyes screwed up, and your nose creased when you laughed at his jokes. 

He found himself blushing a little at the thought. He finished the sketch and set the pencil down. It wasn’t a perfect sketch but it was clearly you. He looked up to meet Grillby’s watchful eyes. He gave him a thumbs up. Sans scratched his skull in embarrassment and pulled his hood up, heading for the door, sketchbook and pencil in hand. 

You sat in your house, hands buried in the plush duvet of your bed. You remembered your family. The good times you had. Did they miss you? Had they looked for you? You certainly missed them. You thought about how much you had changed in the last 2 years. You’d grown more confident, but it was funny to think you didn’t have to worry about jobs and taxes and buying houses. All those adult things. It was bittersweet to remember them. You reached forwards for your cup of flower tea. Steam curled delicately from the rim. You took a sip. It was burning, but it was sweet from the honey you added on Asgore’s recommendation. You felt comforted. 

When you left your house the next day you were feeling slightly better. You began to take a step into Snowdin forest. It was snowing. It always snowed here. You didn’t know how. The white powder reminded you of Sans as it fell from the ceiling, covering your hair in a light dusting. You missed your family but you had great friends down here. People cared about you. You decided to go see Sans. 

You had only taken a few steps when you noticed something tucked under a rock. It was your sketchbook! You thought you’d forgotten it at Grillby’s. Someone must have dropped it back. You eased it out from the rock, flipping it open, looking for your picture of Sans. Instead it opened onto...a portrait of you. You blinked. You didn’t know anyone in Snowdin could draw. You knew Alphys could, but only in anime style.  
The drawing was good. It was you, and there was no doubt about it. 

Determination swept through your soul as you slapped the book shut and began to head to the brothers house. If anyone could solve this mystery it was them. 

You broke into a run, all thoughts of home forgotten.


End file.
